


Seabreeze and Rain

by your_random_reader



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: #first story what do i do, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idontknowwhatanythingis, Olivia is sad and gay, Original Character(s), author can't spell, author didn't proof read, but the gay is unrelated, i had to put a fandom, i wrote this instead of doing homework, so i chose snk and jjba, sorry about that, they're my favorites, this is kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_random_reader/pseuds/your_random_reader
Summary: The scent of Seabreeze always brought back memories_______________Had to put a fandom so hello fellow snk and jjba fansforgive me for tricking you into reading thisprobably my only work ever on here





	Seabreeze and Rain

The scent of rain was bittersweet.

It was a quiet night, silent, as usual. The smell of smoke faintly dusted the old seats, music from an MP3 Player muffled by headphones and a heavy but warm blanket reaching the old woman’s ears. They were in the back of a van, and mother and son, the younger of the two being asleep with the headphones and soft music playing. The older woman sighed, having set up camp in the front seat, silently opening the door to slip out into the barely lit night sky, leaning up against her and her son’s now home. This would have been nice, if it weren’t for the fact they were both homeless and living in a van. The forty-two year old glanced back to her son, who decided to fall asleep with the door open instead of closing it, drifting in and out of consciousness. The scent of the sea was now faintly drifting up to her as she gazed out, sitting on the gutted floor of the van’s door, lighting a cigarette as it began to gently rain, mix the unpleasant but comforting smell of cigarette smoke with the rain and Seabreeze. It didn’t matter, anyways, that the rain was pouring as they had set up the canopy earlier for shade. Olivia inhaled deeply, feeling the smoke’s pleasant sensation of creeping down her throat and filling her lungs before releasing the smoke on an exhale. Thunder erupted in the sky, lightning striking down into the ocean ahead of them, outlining the clouds. 

Today was really, really bad. Losing everything. Finding out her sister was dead. Leaving her husband was supposed to be for Aron, and instead she found out his father turned into an alcoholic and neglectful mess. She inhaled the smoky poison again to calm down, not wanting to wake up her little boy. Well, was he  _ really _ a little boy being this tall? Guess not. Already in the teen years. Didn’t matter. All that mattered now was leaving everything behind to start up fresh. The court was in favor with her now ex-husband, which is why they’re in a van now. Leaving Paradise to go elsewhere. She kidnapped her own son. The police were going haywire. And pretty soon they would have to get on a boat to get to the mainland of Germany, which was also going to suck. 

The older woman sighed, flicking the bud into an ashtray that was getting too full, listening to the lull of the waves and rain, being mindful to pay attention to if they would have to leave the beach. Sounds like they would have to. She grumbled, glaring into the stand and angry leaves, tearing up. She just wanted to leave this Hellhole, give her son a chance to live peacefully and away from all of this shit with the king. She was used to disappearing. She was used to working for the king, as much as a fat pig he was. She quickly shook her head, standing to stretch, open shirt gently flowing in the wind, as she cussed aggressively in German. She shook the ashtray out, calmly putting the canopy away and kissing her son’s forehead and turning the music off, taking the headphones off, and then closing the door. She stayed outside for a few moments, staring off into the darkened waters of the ocean, watching the lightning strike and roar angrily. It was as if the plasma was beckoning her forwards to disappear into the sea, leave no trace of her existence and sink into the darkness. She twitched, shaking her head and getting back into the van before the rain completely soaked her, turning on the vehicle, the old engine sputtering to life. It had briefly awoken Aron, but the fourteen year old fell back asleep with some soft spoken words from Olivia. As they drove off from the beach, Olivia looked back to the water for a brief moment, catching the sight of a lightning strike. It was branded into her mind, the sight she saw. She could have sworn she saw a figure peeking out from below the water, however, she simply wrote it off as a tired hallucination, instead driving off further inland to escape the storm and cops, writing off disappearing into the waves for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you can forgive me for tricking you
> 
> this looked a lot longer in docks


End file.
